1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to fishing apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved fishing pole and measuring apparatus wherein the same provides subsequent weighing of fish to their having been landed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various fishing apparatus is utilized in the prior art to accessorize and assist in the catching of fish and their processing. Scales have been utilized in the prior art in association with fishing equipment such as exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 3,276,527 to Nelson wherein a scale defined therein is arranged as a tube for retrofit securement in coaxial surrounding relationship relative to a fishing pole handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,429 to Mengo sets forth a scale for fish, wherein the scale is mounted in a slidable relationship relative to a net structure for landing the fish.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,721,174 to Letzo sets forth a scale for mounting to a fishing pole, wherein a deflecting rod is orthogonally aligned relative to the handle and deflected upon hanging a fish relative to the rod.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,223,189 to Robbins sets forth a scale in association with a landing net, wherein the scale is mounted in a surrounding relationship relative to the handle of the net structure.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved fishing pole and measuring apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.